Xafinaba
Xafinaba Shackers, better known as Xafinaba, is an upcoming singer and songwriter who just released her debut album Lucky Lips. She Lives in South Pole City. She's signed to Club Penguin Music Records. She is currently planning a second album called 'It's a Fairy Land'. She is an expert and can play about 10 instruments, though she said ,'Drums is my favourite'. Background Early Life Xafinaba was born to Dany and Edith Shackers in 19 August,1999. As a chick, she was attracted to music and her parents enrolled her to a music center. Soon she was an expert. She had a music diploma when she was just 6. So she kickstarts her musical experiences. She was naughty, which she still is, and got punished because she didn't completed her homeworks. Career Beginning When she was declared the 'youngest musical genius'', she was showered with offers. Then she signed with Club Penguin Music Records, and she produced her own album "Lucky lips" When she was just 13. Though the single 'Sunflower Smile' striked in no.11 position in Antarctican POMC charts in February 2011, for which she released the album in January that year. She is currently busy with her new album 'It's A Fairy Tale' due to release in January 2012. Other Than A Musical Genius She is a student in the elite PEARL ACADEMY in South Pole City, where she is based in, in Seventh Grade. She also known for her interest in studies, and she says she will leave her music career for a course in Penguin Academy. She's also a talented author, who says she will about her life in PEARL ACADEMY when she will leave the school and she will raise charity with the sale of the book. She says she will donate it to Mwa Mwa Penguin Foundation Personal Life She says doesn't have an interest on boys, but she has an obvious admiration for DJ Crow and Baby N. She is also friendly with Emily Von Injoface, since she is highly also known for her high fashion sense and is utterly stylish. She is also friends with Meaghan. She has a family with grandparents, her entrepreneur mother and professor father. Her maternal aunt Reem, who live in Club Penguin currently, has adopted Maggie. Thus Maggie is Xafinaba's maternal cousin Rumors Xafinaba is said to be a genius, since she juggles many subjects. She also rumored to be actually having black hair, but said 'she has natural hair colour'. She is also taking up grooming courses, it was reported in April 2011. Career as an entrepreneur She's also a great entrepreneur since she opened her own daycare company 'Love Life by Caring' which has 200 worker penguins (only girls, though) working. Note: It was originally the company Edith opened. Her daughter just reopened it Career as a Model Because of her high beauty and fashion sense, she appeared in a CUBS ID promotional with her song , "Askin Lily" which reappeared in her album. 'Music Career' After she got a music diploma in age 6, she attended a dancing and rapping course in Polaris. 2009-2010 : Early Works In the start of 2009, Her class friend Mina Lele recommended her to open a PengTube account so that she could upload her music videos. Then already, Xafinaba had been writing songs and singing them. But after Mina's advice, she thought of making an account and she eventually made one. Soon she made she uploaded her first song, called 'Reality'. Produced by Mina Lele and Herself. It had over 2 million viewers, and she received positie remarks, with a five star rating. Then she made many songs, and got many subscribers. CPMR recognized her talent and signed her up. They asked her write the lyrics. She wrote it, and the made the tune. And eventually, the song was uploaded as an official music video on PengTube. The song was called 'Rama Ho'. This video was very popular, so she was asked to do A studio album. 2011: Lucky Lips She started recording her album in March 2010, the debut album Lucky Lips, nearly 11 months earlier of the album's release. The album contained 10 songs, and she released 4 as singles. The album is produced by Xafinaba herself, and one of the biggest producer, Big Music Co. The album released in 14th February 2011, to coincide with Valentine's Day. It is still very very popular, and nearly all penguins in USA and UnitedTerra owns a copy of it. It has reached Penguin Official Music Charts Antarctican Top 40 (The single 'I love Not You, Other Things). and UnitedTerra Top Albums. The song 'I love you Not,Other Things' is still staying in the singles charts in both countries and the album is in the Top 10 in both countries. It is a large success for her, and she even plans to make another album in future. 'I love you Not, Other Things' slipped from No 1 to No 3 after a month, but in the Antarctican Charts, it's still non mover from No 2, making Xafinaba a successful singer. The lead single 'Lucky Lips' was released in January 3rd, along with the 'I love you not', and is currently resting in no.40 in Antarctica Top 40 . She's currently working in her new album, 'It's a Fairy Tale' sometime between Autumn 2011 to January 2012. In 3rd August 2011, she wrote in her blog, and announced that 'My Name's Xafinaba' is going to be the fifth single from her debut album. 2012: It's a Fairy Tale Coming Soon. 'Discography' Studio Albums *Lucky Lips (2011) *It's a Fairy Tale (2012) Live Albums The Saga (2012) Tours My Valentine's Tour: Lucky Lips (2011) Awards and Nominations MBTV Music Awards: * 2010 :Best Pengtube Act (won) Trivia * Her Signature is a bit awkward, she writes 'XafinabaShackers' like this has an is always made by glitter pens. * Her favourite pastime is on being the computer. * She's technology freak. * She loves eating. * She adores Fashion Police and adores Fashism. * She has an Padtop Micro, Pad-Desk, IcePhone, IcePod, Snowtendo Vii and a Snowtendo DS,BlueBerry and an Pad-PEN * She spends her free day practicing music, writing for her book, playing on computer and practicing instruments. Category:Music Category:Penguins Category:Singers Category:Character Users